


The New House

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Female Character of Color, Floor Sex, Fucking, Interracial Relationship, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Felicitations pour votre nouvelle maison. Nous esperons que vous apprecierez deux.= Congratulations on your new house. Hope you two enjoy it.</p><p>Merci Kelly. L'endroit est superb.= Thanks, Kelly. The place looks great.</p><p>At least that's what I hope. My French isn't what it used to be, (Wahh). Let me know if I need to change anything.</p></blockquote>





	The New House

Today is the last day of construction in our house. When we first got to Paris, Dean rented a condo for us because he wanted us only in the house when it was finished. All they’re doing now is installing the appliances and washing down the wooden floors. 

It was a long time coming, I’ll tell ya that much. Living in that small ass condo for five months was not fun. It really tested our relationship. We argued about every little thing possible. (“Tambryn, why am I looking at your bras in the kitchen?”  
“Why am I looking at your shaving cream in the sink?”  
“What?”). But we made it through. 

Dean and I are just standing in the foyer, watching the workers scamper around, getting everything where it should be. The main designer, Kelly, comes up to us when everything is ready. “Felicitations pour votre nouvelle maison. Nous esperons que vous apprecierez deux,” she says.

Dean shakes hands with her. “Merci, Kelly. L'endroit est superb,” he says back. I just learned a few months ago myself that Dean speaks fluent French. He also speaks Italian and conversational German (he speaks French when we fuck, sometimes). He’s teaching me how to speak French now.

Kelly smiles at the both of us before her and her crew walk out the house, leaving Dean and I alone. He turns to me and I turn to him. “We have a house now,” he says. I do a little dance before jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist. 

“You know what we should do? Christen the house,” I tell him.

Dean raises an eyebrow at me. “The first thing you think of is to have sex?” 

“Are you complaining?” 

“Nope. Just curious.” 

“Stop being curious and let me fuck you,” I say while jumping out of his arms. 

“We have a bed upstairs, but you want to do it right here?” 

I nod my head while undressing in front of him. Dean finally gets the idea and starts to take off his clothes in a hurry. “I wanna ride you,” I say.

His face contorts into a frown. “I never last long when you ride me.” 

“But you love it.”

Dean smiles. “I do.” He sits down on the floor stroking himself. 

I place my feet on either side of his torso and slowly sink down. To steady myself, I put my hands on his chest. When I’m fully seated on him, we both let out a moan. “You make me want to come so bad,” he groans.

I flick his nipple and say, “Dean, I swear to God I’ll punch you.”

He bites his lip and nods. I squat over him and pick up the pace. Dean throws his head back, moans being punched out of him each time I bounce on him. I take his hands and cup them over my boobs to give him something to do. The wet pounding of our bodies is so damn loud in this big house. 

“Baby, I have to come.”

I don’t even respond, I just grab him by the back of the head and push his mouth to my nipple. He takes the hint and sucks. I’m doing anything to try to keep his orgasm at bay. 

Dean’s arm wraps around my waist and thrusts up into me faster and faster. Ugh, he could be so selfish sometimes. “You really think I won’t hit you, Dean? Try me.” 

He looks up at me with those deep pleading blue eyes with my nipple still in his mouth as if apologizing. Dean closes his eyes and a guttural groan fills his throat as he comes. Fuck!

I push him off my boobs and he lands on his back. “Sorry Princess,” Dean says. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” I slap him across the face.

He rubs his cheek and says, “Well I told you that this would happen!” He defends. 

“Shut up, old man. It’s your fault.”

He shrugs his shoulders as if to say, ‘what can you do?’

“You’re gonna have to let me sit on your face,” I say. 

A smile comes across Dean’s face. “Of course.” 

I lift up and let the majority of the cum slips out before squatting over his face. Dean wraps his arms around my thighs and gets down to business.

He licks the remnants of cum from my opening before swirling his tongue around my clit. My hand grabs onto his thick silver hair. I doubt he’ll ever be bald. 

His scruff rubs against the inside of my thighs the best way possible. “Good boy,” I moan when he sucks on my labia. Dean pinches my butt, he doesn’t like it when I call him ‘boy’ (but he can call me a ‘good girl’ all day. Double standards!). 

As the feeling deepens, I have to plant my hands on the floor for support. His tongue slithers itself inside of me, moving erratically. I move my hips, fucking his tongue. I move my hand down to start rubbing at my clit and I ride his face faster and harder. Finally, everything becomes too much and I come. 

Dean’s head thunks against the floor and his arms fall from my thighs. I lean back onto his chest to catch my breath. 

“Still mad at me?” Dean asks while panting for breath. 

My hand smooths through my hair, it’s starting to curl because of me sweating. “For now, no.”

Dean smiles. “Come on, lets go explore our new home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Felicitations pour votre nouvelle maison. Nous esperons que vous apprecierez deux.= Congratulations on your new house. Hope you two enjoy it.
> 
> Merci Kelly. L'endroit est superb.= Thanks, Kelly. The place looks great.
> 
> At least that's what I hope. My French isn't what it used to be, (Wahh). Let me know if I need to change anything.


End file.
